Helping Hermione
by Obsessed With 52
Summary: One shot of an alternate scene that should've taken place in HBP to save us from the Lavender nonsense. Ron goes to look for Hermione to cheer her up after receiving their Owl Results at the Burrow and finds her crying. I don't own Harry Potter.


The Owl results were what Ron had expected. Sure, he had not managed to secure the required Outstanding he needed to carry on with Potions, but on the whole, he was pleased with his seven Owls. Hermione, on the other hand, had achieved eleven Owls, ten of them were Outstanding, and the other was an Exceeds Expectations for Defence Against the Dark Arts. He saw that she was disappointed with the grade she had achieved, and had now left the kitchen to probably read some books on Defence to help her improve. Another reason she had probably vacated the kitchen at speed was the bruise from the punching telescope that made her resemble half a panda. Though, to Ron, it did not really matter to him, she always looked beautiful – even with Fleur, Bill's fiancé in the same room. So, he grabbed a piece of parchment to send a letter to the twins telling them what had happened to Hermione and to send the bruise remover they used whilst they tested their own products. Once he finished the short note to the twins, he called his owl, Pigwidgeon, or Pig, as he called him, to deliver it. Once the owl had set off with the letter, Ron went upstairs in search of Hermione.

'Aren't you going outside to fly with Ginny and Harry?' asked his mother.

'No, I'm going to see if Hermione is okay, she seemed really disappointed with her grade in Defence, so I'm going to try and cheer her up,' he replied.

'Oh, all right, dear, do what you can for her, lunch will be ready in about two hours,' she told him.

'Will do, thanks, Mum,' he said before leaving the kitchen.

Ron walked up the wooden staircase to find Hermione. He stopped on the first floor to look in Ginny's room, but she was not there. So he walked up another flight of stairs to check the only bathroom in the old house. He gave the door a knock and called out to her, but did not receive a reply. He checked the door, to find it was open and the bathroom itself was empty.

'She probably doesn't want to be found,' he murmured to himself, so he climbed all the way up to his own room to lie down on his bed for an hour.

But when he got to his room and his bed, he saw someone was already sitting on it.

It was Hermione.

She was sitting on his bed with her knees drawn up to her chest and her head resting on them.

He stopped to study her for a moment. She was wearing a blue short-sleeved summer shirt and a white skirt. The skirt had fallen so her thighs were exposed, but she did not care. Her shoulders were shaking as she quietly cried to herself. His eyes took in her legs. They were long, smooth, curvy and sexy. He also took in her small feet. He marvelled at her manners. Despite being upset, she had taken the time to take off her shoes before putting her feet on his bed. It was one of the many things he adored about her.

'Please don't cry, Hermione. I hate it when you cry,' he said to let her know he was there.

'Oh!' she exclaimed, startled, 'Sorry, Ron, I'll just go,' she said and made to leave his room.

'No, don't go, Hermione. Why don't you tell me what's wrong? Is it your Defence grade, or is it more than that?'

She was stood in front of him and looked surprised at his solicitousness, but answered him.

'Partly, I suppose, and partly my resemblance to half a panda. I don't want to go around looking like this forever.'

He had a feeling that this was why she was upset. Hermione was never vain about her appearance, which was another thing he loved about her. But even she had limits, and looking like half a panda was one of them. He gestured for her to sit back down on his bed and he sat down next to her, before saying,

'First of all, Hermione, you should know that you are still the smartest person I know, and one Exceeds Expectations grade doesn't change that. Secondly, you won't be going anywhere looking like this. I just sent a letter to the twins telling them what happened and that mum can't make the bruise go away. I know for a fact that the idiots test their products on themselves and probably had to find a decent bruise remover, so they should get back to me soon, okay?' he told her.

Hermione blushed when he had told her that she was the smartest person he knew, and could not help smiling at him when he told her about getting a decent bruise remover from the twins for her.

To Hermione, Ron was an enigma. He was so much smarter than he let on, and whenever they were alone together, he was a completely different person. He was kinder, he used a different voice. A more gentle voice that it seemed was reserved just for her. He would comfort her whenever he found her upset and sometimes, he even hugged her. But when they were surrounded by other people, he could be rude, loud and almost always say the wrong thing and would always end up apologising for it later when they were alone. Yet, she still loved him, and wanted him all for herself. But she did not think he would ever love her the way she loved him.

'Thank you, Ron,' she replied and she turned her body around and hugged him with her arms going around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist.

He continued to hold her until there was a tapping at his window. He looked up and saw that Pig was back and was carrying a package. He reluctantly let go of Hermione to stand up and let Pig into his room. The little owl flew in and Ron grabbed him before he started zooming around the room pleased with himself that he had accomplished another delivery. He detached the package from Pig and let him go.

He sat back down next to Hermione and opened the package. Inside were a tub and a small envelope. Ron ignored the small envelope as the instructions to use the bruise remover were written clearly on the side. He suspected the envelope contained a note from one of the twins taking the piss out of him and how he felt about Hermione with the note probably saying something about him trying to be her knight in shining armour or some bollocks like that.

'Aren't you going to read the letter, Ron?' she asked curiously.

'Nope, I already know what it says, Hermione,' he replied coolly.

He opened the tub to reveal a thick paste and without thinking about it, he dipped his fingers into it and began to gently dab it on to the bruise of her black eye.

When he was done, he said, 'There, according to the instructions on the side of the tub, the bruise will be gone in an hour, and you'll be back to your usual beautiful self, Hermione.'

He had never called her beautiful before – at least not to her face.

'You think I'm beautiful?' she asked surprised.

Ron swallowed and said so quietly that she almost did not hear him, 'Yes.'

'No, I'm not. Especially not compared to Fleur,' she said sadly.

Ron felt guilty. Ever since Fleur had arrived he could not help admire how beautiful she was. He knew she was a Veela or at least, a quarter Veela, and she affected him. He did not want her to, it was bloody embarrassing making a twat of himself whenever she was around and it was even worse when it occurred in front of Hermione.

'I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm always making a fool of myself when she's around, I can't help it, and, you are beautiful, Hermione, I promise.'

'Thank you, Ron,' she said again before hugging him again and he hugged her back.

'You're my best friend, Hermione, you mean the world to me,' he said in her ear.

'You mean the world to me too, Ron, _and_ you're my best friend,' she said quietly.

They moved slowly out of their embrace so their faces were close to one another.

Ron, then, before he could stop himself, kissed her gently on the lips.

He had never done that before either. The feel of her lips was amazing. The kiss had only taken a second but it felt brilliant. So, he kissed her again with the same gentle brushing of his lips on hers. This time she kissed him back in return.

When it was over she said, 'What are we doing?'

'We're kissing, Hermione,' he whispered before trying again, but before his lips reached hers, she said,

'Why?'

The reply he gave her was not what she expected at all. 'Because I really like you, Hermione, I have for some time now. I like you more than a best friend, in fact, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you.'

Hermione could not stop the tears in eyes from falling.

'Oh, bugger, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. It's all right that you don't feel the same way about me, I'm sorry I've destroyed our friendship,' he said sadly before pulling away from her.

'Please, Ron, don't be sorry for being in love with me, you haven't destroyed anything because I'm in love with you too,' she said softly.

'Really?' he asked in disbelief, 'why?'

'Because you're you, because when we're alone, you become the wonderful person you keep a secret from everybody else. You talk differently, you act differently, I just wish you could see yourself how I see you, and be the person you're being now all the time. I love you, Ron Weasley,' she told him.

'I love you too, Hermione Granger, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, you're so perfect, so smart, will you go out with me?'

'Yes, Ron, I will go out with you,' she replied.

'Seal it with a kiss?'

Hermione did not answer. She just leaned forward and kissed him. Ron kissed her back and their lips did all the non-verbal talking for them.

When they stopped, she said, 'Wow that was amazing. Have you ever done that before?'

'No, you're the first girl I've ever kissed and the only girl I ever want to kiss. Have you ever kissed anyone before?'

'No, Viktor kissed my hand and that's it. You're the only boy I've ever loved and will ever love.'

Neither of them needed to say anymore, so their lips met again as their arms went around one another. They kissed as Hermione leaned backwards taking him with her. They moved up the bed as they kissed and finished with Hermione underneath him with her hair splayed on his pillow.

Ron, worried his crushing her, rolled off her and moved to the side of her. He leaned on his elbow to look and admire her. He placed his hand to her cheek and said, 'I love you so much.'

She smiled beautifully at him and said, 'I love you too, so much it hurts, Ron.'

'Tell me, how can I make the hurt go away, Hermione?'

She paused for a moment and chose her next words carefully.

'I know it's sudden, and we've only been together for ten minutes, but, will you m –'

'Yes,' he said interrupting her.

She giggled and said, 'Ron, you can't say yes when I haven't finished talking! Please, let me try again, and don't interrupt this time.'

'Yes, love,' he replied.

He had never called her love before and she found that she liked it.

'Like I was saying, before you interrupted me and nearly spoiled the mood, will you make love to me?'

He was shocked at her request so he said, 'Really? You want to – right now?'

'Yes, Ron, so very much,' she replied.

'In that case, I refer you to my original answer,' he replied before kissing again.

As he kissed her, he used his right hand to undo the buttons on her shirt until they were all undone. He kept his eyes on hers as he pulled open her shirt to reveal her torso. She was wearing a plain white bra, and had a flat stomach.

'You're beautiful,' he said, before moving down to kiss her around her belly button. Her skin was so soft and smooth. He put his tongue inside her belly button and she giggled.

'That tickles, Ron,' she said.

He gave her a smile before he started to kiss her neck. As he did this, Hermione could not help the little moans and whimpers she let out as his lips made contact with the more sensitive areas of her neck.

He then moved to kiss her chest above her heaving breasts as her breathing became faster.

'May I take this off, Hermione?' he asked, indicating her bra.

'Yes, it unclasps at the front,' she replied.

With slightly shaking hands, he managed to unclasp her bra to reveal her breasts. However, her hands came up to cover them.

'Have you changed your mind?' he asked.

'No, it's just that I'm nervous and worried that they're not big enough,' she replied.

'Well, we won't know until we find out, will we?' he said before gently moving her hands away.

'Beautiful, Hermione, absolutely beautiful. May I touch them?' he said.

Unable to speak, she nodded.

With gentle hands he cupped her breasts.

'They're a perfect fit, Hermione,' he told her before kissing her breasts and taking one of her nipples in his mouth.

The sound Hermione made was the most incredible thing he had ever heard.

She moaned.

His name.

It was so sexy and so he did it again to her other nipple to see if it was a fluke.

It wasn't.

She moaned out his name again.

Ron suddenly remembered that he needed to lock his door, and cast two charms. So he stopped and got up to lock the door and took off his shirt at the same time. Hermione took in his broad chest and saw the scars on his arms left behind by the brain in the Department of Mysteries a few weeks ago. He then took out his wand and cast a Privacy Charm, and the Contraceptive Charm.

Hermione knew that Ron could freely do magic at home because the Burrow had enchantments that prevented it from being detected.

He then got back on top of her and kissed her some more, before she began to kiss his neck and his chest. Also, with her soft hands, she touched his scars.

'Does it hurt when I touch them?' she asked softly.

'No,' he replied in a soft voice.

She began to place little kisses on his scars until he took over again by kissing her on her stomach as his hand moved to her thigh. He gently caressed her outer thigh as he moved his hand upward taking her skirt with him. He then looked down to see she was wearing a pair of white knickers. He then made eye-contact with her again and she nodded to his unasked question. He moved to kneel between her open legs and began to kiss his way up her inner thighs.

Once again Hermione moaned as he kissed the more sensitive spots. 'Love your legs, Hermione,' he told her.

He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her knickers and said, 'Are you sure you want to do this?'

'Yes, Ron, do you?'

'Absolutely, I want you so badly, Hermione.'

'Then take me, Ron.'

Her words almost made him cum right there and then.

He began to pull her knickers down her legs and as they went lower, she raised her legs into a vertical position so he could take off her knickers completely and she brought her legs back down again as she moved her hands to cover herself.

'Hermione, it's just me, you're beautiful, and you don't have to hide from me anymore,' he told her.

This time, she moved her hands away to reveal herself.

'I was right, you are beautiful.'

'So modest, aren't you, Ron?' she giggled.

'I'll show you modest,' he said before he began to lick her wet pussy.

'Oh, Ron, that feels so good!' she moaned.

He continued to lick her as he was being egged on by the sounds and words that were coming out of her mouth.

'Oh, God, Ron, please, more, please, don't stop! Oh, oh, yes, oh, fuck, Ron.'

Hearing her say fuck was the sexiest thing he had ever heard, he also wondered if she knew what she had just said, and continued his ministrations.

'Oh, oh, Ron, I'm so close, please, keep … going … oh, oh, yes, ROONN!' she screamed as she came and her orgasm wracked her body, causing her body to shudder and to close her eyes as the sensation of her first orgasm from Ron washed over her.

He stopped to watch her enjoy the pleasure she was experiencing and took out his cock, gave it a few strokes until he came onto the carpet.

She opened her eyes to see him as he finished.

'That was incredible, Ron. Did you just, you know, masturbate?'

'Yeah, sorry, but I had to, you looked so fucking sexy as you were cumming, and if I hadn't, I was never going to last very long, as I was already so far gone.'

He then grabbed his wand and used a Cleansing Charm to get rid of the mess.

'Do you still want to make love?' he asked.

'Yes,' she whispered, 'I want you inside of me, Ron.'

He was instantly hard again and moved himself back between her legs.

'This is going to hurt you, isn't it?' he asked.

'Yes, but it can't be helped. Please, just be gentle.'

'Always, my love,' he said before he slowly inserted his long, thick cock inside her, stretching her and breaking her hymen. He looked to see if she was bleeding, but she wasn't. He looked at her face to see tears running down her cheeks.

He gently kissed away her tears as he whispered, 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Hermione.'

'I … just need to adjust to you, give me a minute,' she said softly.

He kept peppering her face with kisses as he kept his lower half stock still.

'Ron, you can move now.'

'I'll start slow and be gentle,' he said softly.

She winced as he started, but she told him to carry on as it quickly became more pleasurable than painful. Her moans were becoming louder as he moved in and out.

'Faster, Ron, you can go faster,' she told him as she moaned.

He found himself complying as he gradually increased his tempo.

The feeling of being inside her and pleasuring her was wonderful and the best he had ever felt in his life. The girl he loved was moaning his name as he made love to her. She would be the only girl he would ever make love to; he loved her more than life itself.

'I love you, Hermione,' he panted as he thrust into her.

'I … love … you … so much, please, go faster, Ron!' she moaned.

Ron went faster again and her moans were now screams of ecstasy.

'Yes, yes, Ron, oh, God, yes! I'm going to cum, Ron! Oh, oh, yes, ROOONNN!'

She came with a loud wail of his name as her second orgasm took over her body making her shake even more the first one. But Ron was not finished and continued to thrust into her until he came inside her spilling his seed with a grunt of her name on his lips before he fell on top of her.

Loving having his weight on her, she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him in place, and when she had the strength in her legs back, she wrapped them around his waist, as she whispered words of love to him. He turned his head and made his mark on her neck and growled, 'Mine.'

She then did the same back to him and also growled, 'Mine.'

He then raised himself up leaning on his elbows as she kept her arms around his neck.

'Thank you for allowing me to make love to you, thank you for loving me back, Hermione,' he said looking deep into her brown eyes.

'Thank you for everything. For being my first friend, my first love, my first kiss, my first and only.'

'You are so fucking welcome, Hermione,' he said passionately before kissing her deeply.

'You swore earlier. You said "fuck", as I was licking you,' he told her grinning.

'Well, of course I did! You were pleasuring me into bliss and it felt fucking incredible.'

'Please tell me you're going to be swearing more often? Swearing sounds so much better when you do it – sexy as fuck, to tell you the truth.'

She giggled at him before he looked at the mark he had given her.

'I marked you as mine,' he told her, indicating the mark on her neck.

'Likewise,' she replied, indicating his neck and then said, 'Oh, God, what if Fred and George see them, they'll give us no peace whatsoever!'

'Fuck Fred and George. We're together, that's all that matters,' he told her.

'No, I only want to fuck _you_, Ron. Has the bruise on my face gone?'

'I'll hold you to that when we're back at school because we won't get a minute to ourselves when everyone finds out about us, and yes, your bruise has gone, my beautiful Hermione.'

'We're telling people then? That we're together?'

'Well, I don't want to keep it a secret.'

'Me neither, Ron,' she agreed.

He gave her another gentle kiss and told her that they had to get dressed because lunch was soon. She reluctantly agreed and as he pulled out of her, she whimpered at the loss of no longer having him inside her before he was putting on his clothes again. She put her bra and shirt back on and gave him her knickers.

'A memento, for you, Ron, I'd say you _definitely_ earned them,' she said as she reached up and kissed him.

'Thanks, Hermione, but I just wanted to make it special for you,' he told her.

'You did, Ron, it was always going to be special because it was with you.'

He hid her knickers in his trunk, and making sure they both looked presentable, he unlocked the door and undid the Privacy Charm and they left his room. They carried on walking downstairs and past the room she was staying in, and Ron said, 'Don't you want to get a change of underwear?'

She gave him a sexy smile and said, 'Why? Nobody besides us will know I'm not wearing any knickers, so who cares?'

'Right,' he said slowly, grinning back at her.

She gave him another kiss on the lips and together they walked hand in hand into the kitchen and told his mother they were together at last, and as Mrs Weasley was all of a dither, Ron whispered to Hermione, 'I love you, you are the most beautiful and most brilliant girl in the world. Who cares about Owl Results, when we've got each other?'


End file.
